


成年礼

by wangxiangtai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 《天使》衍生文, 罗中心, 雪豹罗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Summary: 警告：本文为Lmanman的海贼王同人《天使》的衍生同人。罗中心，涉及唐罗性场面描写，cp非要说的话是唐罗、路罗。
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 唐罗 - Relationship, 路罗 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	成年礼

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [天使](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973212) by [Lmanman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman). 



> 警告：本文为Lmanman的海贼王同人《天使》的衍生同人。罗中心，涉及唐罗性场面描写，cp非要说的话是唐罗、路罗。

罗马城主在城堡里豢养着一只雪豹人形宠物。

雪豹叫罗，它还未成年，十七八岁的少年模样，两只眼睛上覆着浅蓝色的膜，腰以下都是雪豹的样子，覆着厚皮毛，腿上长着反关节，后腰垂着一条毛绒绒的尾巴。

罗不被允许自由行动，大部分时间都被锁在它独属的房间里。堂吉诃德家所有人都知道有一只雪豹，但鲜有人见过它。

一只活兔子被扔给罗，雪豹用手掌按住挣扎的兔子，低头直接咬断猎物的喉管。

鲜血汩汩流出，血味飘散，散到白鹰那里。白鹰放下嘴里的肉，收紧翅膀，一个箭步冲刺到雪豹面前。罗刚把兔子叼在嘴里，路飞就凑上来咬住了兔子的肚皮。白鹰用喙紧咬着兔子不放，雪豹只能勉力叼着肉往回抢，白鹰拼命左右甩头，撕扯猎物残破的躯体，血溅得到处都是。

最终，可怜兔子的尸体从脖子处断开，路飞成功抢到了大的那块，祂兴奋地竖起染血的翅膀，嘴里叼着战利品，发出炫耀的含糊的啾鸣。鲜血还不停从兔子断颈处流出来，流到路飞身着的白袍上。

罗松口，吐出嘴里的兔头。雪豹咬了一嘴兔毛，兔血糊了它半张脸。血顺脸颊流淌，淌过雪白的皮肤，把半个脖子也染成红色。罗抬起头，用浅蓝色的眼睛看向正大快朵颐的白鹰。雪豹的瞳孔逐渐收缩。

罗俯低身子，手掌扒住地面，后腿一蹬，闪电一般扑向白鹰。

路飞被罗撞得在地上滚了两圈，晕头转向的白鹰还没坐稳，雪豹再次猛扑上来。它用全身的重量将白鹰压在身下，白鹰挥舞人类的手脚，激动地扑腾翅膀，嘴里还嚼着肉。雪豹亮出锋利的牙，它直接张口贴上白鹰的喙，舌头伸进去抢夺本属于自己的食物，血从两只野兽相贴的嘴唇间溢出。

未成年的雪豹以为自己成功压制了这只大鸟，然后，它被白鹰一脚踹翻，全身摔在地上。白鹰灵活地弹起，叼着猎物跳上床，再次炫耀地对雪豹伸展翅膀。

罗在床下，向上望着路飞。它恼羞成怒。雪豹龇起牙，喉咙里发出威胁的嘶声，它摆出捕猎的架势，作势又要扑上去。这时在一旁欣赏这出闹剧的多弗朗明哥走过来，揪着罗的头发阻止了它。多弗朗明哥用力压着罗的头，手糊乱它的黑发，顺便揉揉头顶两只柔软的毛耳朵。

“呋呋呋…这是给你找的朋友，可不是你的食物。”城主大人的手向下，抚上雪豹白净的另半张脸。雪豹用蓝眼睛仰视他，面无表情。多弗朗明哥越过雪豹，去看床上撒欢的白鹰，床单被路飞滚得血迹斑斑。

罗不再看他们，抬起手，蹭掉脸上的血，再将手背一点点舔净。

晚上，多弗朗明哥就在这张浸满血的床上干它。

罗被掐住脖子，多弗朗明哥的手就像项圈箍在罗的脖子上，它叼住自己的尾巴，就沉默地被干。

雪豹是稀有而美丽的生物，常年不见日光的罗皮肤依旧雪白，即使不发出声音，它盈水的眼眶，湿润的蓝眼珠，柔软的腰，颤抖的后腿，也足以激发男人的性欲。但多弗朗明哥当然不只满足于此，他发狠用力，用阴茎将罗钉在床上。床头的墙上有十字架，十字架上的圣子低眉注视床上交合的肉体，床就像一张祭坛，上面洒满鲜血，罗在这里，在这张祭坛上，被夜夜献祭。

祭典即将达到高潮，罗终于没有力气再咬自己的尾巴，它松口，蓬松的尾巴濡湿了一大块。它像猫一样，在多弗朗明哥身下，喵叫起来，雪豹不会咆哮，它只能发出颤抖而稚嫩的，一声又一声的，“喵…”

性事结束，罗翻身坐起来，它弯下腰，沉默地舔腿上沾染了精液和血味的皮毛。多弗朗明哥看着它。性过程中，罗虽然会哭会叫，但总是面无表情。哭和叫的行为更像雪豹的生理反射，而不是因为恐惧或欢喜的情绪作用；除了生理反射，就只剩下面无表情和沉默。雪豹也许真被关傻了。

多弗朗明哥揪起罗的后颈，让雪豹与自己对视。

“这么舔多慢啊。”

他的视线看向浴室，罗的视线和他一起移动。

多弗朗明哥抱起罗，“直接洗干净吧。”

罗看清了男人所指的目的地，直到此时，雪豹才表现出一整晚唯一，也是最尖锐的抵触情绪。

雪豹不喜欢沾水。

柯拉松坐在罗房间的床上，看着白鹰，白鹰和他对视，沉默的先知和不会说人话的天使，他们在靠神谕交流吗？

趴在地上纳凉的罗，沉默地注视他们。罗慵懒起身，四肢着地，后腿发力跃上床。它爬到柯拉松怀里，身体贴着柯拉松的腰，绕了一圈，确保自己在男人身上蹭了一遍。柯拉松知道罗是在蹭气味，蹭完罗就离开了，最后只用尾巴尖矜贵地扫过年轻先知的下巴。

雪豹跳回地上，慢悠悠舔自己的手背，背对先知和天使。

柯拉松笑笑，伸手试探着去揉雪豹的脑袋，果然招来厌恶，罗竖起耳朵和尾巴，一个激灵跳起，它看看还伸着手的柯拉松，舔湿手背，去清洁自己耳朵上的皮毛。

柯拉松摇摇头，看向路飞，路飞此时却来了兴致，白鹰展开翅膀，啸叫着飞扑到雪豹身上，将罗扑倒在地。罗晃晃脑袋，还没反应过来发生了什么，白鹰就伸出舌头舔上它的脸。

被舔了一下的雪豹愣住了。

紧接着，白鹰的舔舐铺天盖地袭来。罗当场吓到炸了毛，它在白鹰身下激烈挣扎，而路飞用翅膀上的两只鹰爪扒住地，骑在罗身上，像狗一样将罗裸露的皮肤和柔软的毛发几乎舔个遍。路飞舔罗的耳朵，罗浑身颤抖，它龇牙发出威胁的喉音，白鹰就顺势舔上它的嘴唇。柯拉松正边笑边看白鹰和雪豹打闹，看罗一幅打不过天使愤恨又快哭出来的样子，才急忙将两只小野兽分开。

罗偎在柯拉松脚边，咬着自己的尾巴，全身湿漉漉的，满脸生无可恋。柯拉松安抚地揉它的脑袋，它也不抗拒了。路飞玩得非常开心，祂蹲在雪豹旁边看它，雪豹转过头，气得懒理祂。

让路飞来当罗的朋友是对的，柯拉松想，看着罗不再是清清冷冷的脸。

拜路飞所赐，罗再下了一遍浴池。

柯拉松还没给它擦干净，雪豹就湿淋淋地逃出去，它爬到房间仅有的一扇窗边，借风吹干身上残留的湿意。雪豹不喜欢沾水，可罗马炎热的夏天要了罗的命。罗便不穿衣服，它本来也是不穿衣服的。

罗将两只手臂搁在窗台上，这炎热的夏天，太阳正在西沉，在晚风里，罗终于感到凉快。

曾经不穿衣服的罗还不叫罗，它是一只野生的人形雪豹，幼时被人捉住，几经倒卖，辗转到罗马，再次被高价出售。多弗朗明哥买下了这只稀有的雪豹，为它命名，带它回到堂吉诃德的城堡。

彼时罗还只有八、九岁的模样，安静地在笼子里待着，没人忌惮一只雪豹幼崽。进了城堡大厅，把它从笼子里放出来，也不拴链子，罗就开始逃，上蹿下跳，挠伤不少人，还咬了柯拉松。

一只想逃跑的宠物没什么，而一只会咬主人的宠物就是杀千刀的。罗挨了打，被打到半死，靠善良的先知救治活下来，然后就被拴上铁链，关在城堡高塔的一个房间里。雪豹是需要精心饲养的，罗被养得很好，随着一年年过去，罗脖子上的束缚也被拿掉了，因为它已经不会再去尝试挣脱牢笼。

雪豹还在吹风，白鹰呼扇着翅膀跑过来，和它一起趴窗台。柯拉松最后拿着浴巾走过来，蹲在两只宠物中间，也把胳膊放在窗台上。柯拉松还穿着那件黑羽大衣，高大的身型，从背后看就像一只熊。

三只小动物就这样并排在窗边，一起看余晖落日。

白鹰好奇地看地上繁华的街道和密密麻麻的人，柯拉松看着罗，那片冰蓝的眼睛里，反射出远方的影子。于是柯拉松也向远方看去，他看到山，他想起山的远方还有海。

路飞用翅膀拨拉一下柯拉松，再拨拉拨拉罗，把他们的注意力吸引来后，祂用另一只翅膀指向太阳的方向。

你想飞到太阳那里去吗？柯拉松想。

但是白鹰不会飞，罗被锁在高塔上，柯拉松也被使命束缚在这里。没有谁能挣脱这樊笼。

目前。

又是一个暴雨天。这雨仿佛被恶魔操纵，白日里下得昏天暗地，电闪雷鸣。

罗蜷在地上，听风雨打玻璃的声音，可玻璃被敲打得越来越急，越来越响，仿佛要被敲碎了。罗抬起头，下一秒玻璃就真的碎了，一个黑漆漆的影子背对狂风暴雨，蹲在罗的窗台上。

依靠气味，罗认出那是路飞。

罗急忙跑到窗前，要把路飞拽进屋，可路飞反拽住罗的胳膊，让罗也爬上窗台。此时罗离外界只剩半身的距离。

雪豹皱起眉，用眼神询问白鹰祂是从哪冒出来的。白鹰笑嘻嘻地展示自己的翅膀，翅膀上的鹰爪抓紧又放开。祂用爪子扒着城墙外沿从下面爬上来的。

雪豹好气又好笑地看着祂，而白鹰用一只翅膀拍拍雪豹的头，另一只翅膀指向远方。

你想去那里？

我要你带我去！

罗低头看看它们俩此时与地面的距离，罗又回头看看自己的房间，那扇紧锁的厚重铁门，那张床，罗再次低头看向地面。

罗整个蹲在了窗台上，两手紧抓窗沿，它让路飞环住自己的脖子，趴在自己背上。罗告诉路飞，等下收紧翅膀，落地之前不要打开。路飞笑着点头，然后又摇头表示自己不会飞。

闪电劈下，雪豹用力一蹬，向窗外跃去。

猫的脊椎弯曲伸缩，自如灵活，擅长攀岩的雪豹更是将这种生理优势发挥到极致。罗的房间也不是在非常可怕的高度，雪豹背着白鹰，身体在空中转了一圈，微弓起背，双手和后腿稳稳落地。

城堡里的仆人们听到玻璃碎裂的声音，正在检查是哪屋的窗户，赫然看到内城里一团流窜的黑影。

狂风呼啸，大雨倾盆，一道闪电照亮天地，仆人们看清那银白的恶魔，睁着浅色的眼睛，瞳孔竖直，那似乎是少主的雪豹，可他背上那纯白的身影，那圣洁的羽翼，赫然是降临人间的天使！

整个堂吉诃德城堡乱成一团，有的说恶魔化作人形雪豹的姿态，有的说豢养的雪豹被恶魔附了身，总之，恶魔要掳走天使了！

暴雨天里，白昼也晦暗得如同黑夜。雪豹的夜视能力出众，但城堡太大了，罗现在只是在内城，他要跑到外城，再跑出大门，才算是真正逃离。

内城到外城的通路被封锁了，罗被围堵，狼狈逃窜。路飞还在它背上嘻嘻笑着，时不时发出鸣叫为罗加油，罗只能再三叮嘱背上兴奋的鸟在大风里收紧翅膀，不要影响它奔跑。罗自知已无退路，多弗朗明哥早被惊动。

雨点打在罗脸上，让它睁不开眼，但它仅凭气息就能判断面前的人影是谁。闪电劈开世界，劈亮多弗朗明哥的脸，也劈亮罗的眼睛。雪豹的眼睛在电光映照中，一片粲然，再无半点蓝色的影子。

罗后腿发力，张口露出锋利的犬齿，以狩猎的姿态向多弗朗明哥凶猛扑去。

一只想逃跑的宠物没什么，而一只会咬主人的宠物就是杀千刀的。

以祛除它体内邪祟为名义，罗被带到堂吉诃德城堡的地牢中，挨了鞭子，又被打到半死。柯拉松为它求情，雪豹才免受再被饿三天的惩罚。

罗的房间又被往上升了几层，现在它是真正被囚于古堡高塔之中了。

罗的脖子再次被拴上锁链。

柯拉松来看望罗，发现罗坐在窗台上，一条腿搭在外面，此时它和外界只差半身的距离。

现在的高度，对于真正的雪豹也不足为惧，但罗终究只是半只雪豹，它的另一半是人，上次背着路飞跳下去的高度，恐怕就是它的人类手臂能承受的极限。现在的高度直接跳下去，落地胳膊就会粉碎。

昨晚的性让罗绷带下的伤口裂开了，纱布再次被血染红，床上也是血迹。

见柯拉松来，罗主动跳下地，它直立上身，用两条后腿走过来。先是略凑近闻闻先知身上的气味，然后才慢摇尾巴，矜贵地坐下让人为它换药。

房间的窗户开着，不一会儿路飞爬了上来，看到天使出现在窗外，先知目瞪口呆。路飞缠着先知，焦急鸣叫，让他带祂去看罗，先知只把罗房间的窗户指给祂看，然后祂就自己爬上来了。

许久不见罗，路飞再见罗直接哭了，张开手臂和翅膀，像个人类男孩一样要扑到罗怀里。罗嫌祂爬墙蹭得满身土灰，哭得脏，这么热的天还要抱自己，自己身上这些伤还都是拜祂所赐，抬手使劲推路飞的脑门，推不动，拗不过路飞的力气，那就抱吧。

这时，窗外飘来夜莺们的歌声，那些娇小美丽的人形鸟，正在唱诵圣洁的诗篇。

路飞循着歌声来到窗前，蹲在窗台上，换完药的罗也坐回窗台，柯拉松走到它俩之间。

罗在向下看，它看到多弗朗明哥刚走进大门。罗注视着多弗朗明哥的身影，笑了。

一个戏谑的笑在罗脸上绽开。

看到这一幕的柯拉松惊呆住了，不仅是因为罗的脸上有了更丰富的表情，也是因为这笑，竟像极了人类。

罗转过头看柯拉松。今天是个好天气，阳光普照，仿佛为映衬夜莺们神圣的歌声。罗的眼睛正反射日光，柯拉松这才看清，昔日雪豹眼睛里那层象征幼年纯洁的蓝膜已然褪去，现在它的双眼，是熠熠璀璨的金色。

罗成年了。

END

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
